


Wake up

by Ghelik



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Based on season 4 trailer





	

"Let me through! Let me through!"

Emori punched one of the peacekeepers in the throat and rolled between the second one’s legs, jumping back up and running towards the sealed off part of Arkadia’s healer’s rooms. Seven pods lined the walls, glass and metal glowing faintly from the inside illuminating their occupants with creepy blue-white light. There where four healers presents, dressed in creepy yellow suits. Their voices were distorted by the elongated masks over their heads.. The closest one tried to seize here, but she was too quick for them, their movements impeded by their strange garb.

  
She jumped back out of his reach and unsheathed a knife for good measure, her eyes scanning the four occupants and falling on the one near the back.  
"You can’t be here" said the distorted voice of one of the healers.

  
"You will let me through" she growled, voice vibrating deep in her throat, eyes ablaze, fixed on the glass and metal cage.

"You don’t understand. It’s extremely contagious…"

  
"I don’t care!"

  
There was blood splattering the glass and she felt cold dread cursing through her veins. Her hand shaking like it did the first time she wielded a blade.

  
"Let me pass" her voice trembling even more than the hand.

  
In that ugly pod he was convulsing. Emori could hear him screaming in agony and she would not stand by and let him believe he was alone.

"It’s ok, let her through" said someone else.

The first healer turned. "Doctor Griffin…"  
  
"It’s ok, Jackson." And the first healer stepped aside, letting her rush to the second to last pod.

  
John looked awful: his face covered in blisters and ulcers, bleeding all over, eyes white and unseeing. "John!" Emori called, her hands flat against the glass like she could somehow reach him through the barrier.

  
He twisted this and that way like a worm on a hook and his mouth was wide open in a silent scream, the tendons on his throat standing out with the strain of trying to fill his lungs with air.

"He can’t breathe in there!"

  
"We’re trying to get the radiation out of him" explained one of the faceless healers. "It’s his only chance to survive."

Emori pressed her brow against the glass. "It’s all right" she told John. "You’re not alone. I’m here."

  
His hand collided clumsily against the glass like he was trying to grab her. He made a pitiful noise and Emori shushed him as gently as she could through the sudden clog in her throat.

  
"It will be all right. You’ll see. You are a survivor, John" she wanted to hold him but couldn’t. "This… This is nothing. You, who has survived the wastelands and kru’ blades, who has ridden to battle without weapons and has fallen from the sky, you cannot die now… Please, John…"

  
Emori sat next to that pod for hours, talking to him until his twitching subsided, pressing her hands and face against the cursed glass when pain racked through his body slamming his abused body from side to side. She told him stories and reasoned him, explaining why couldn’t just give up and die and finally begging not to be left behind once again.

  
And then he stopped moving and the healers pushed her away and opened the pod that was supposed to keep him alive. They tried things she didn’t understand, putting needles into his body and shocking it with electricity and finally, they stepped back without closing the pod.

The one healer they called Doctor Griffin said she was sorry. And those words made a horrible sort of sense. They didn’t make any sort of sense. What did she mean she was sorry?

"No."

  
The healer tried to hold her, but she slipped away and to John’s side in the blink of an eye.

  
"No!" Emori shock his narrow shoulders like she would do to wake him up.

  
His face was twisted and contorted by the oozing wounds, but the muscles remained relaxed. If she ignored the pustules it looked just like he would if he’d fallen asleep by her side.

Emori shock him again.

"You are not dead, you hear me!" she screamed, shaking his shoulders so forcefully his head rolled to the side. "You can’t! You promised you would survive! You promised you’d come back!"

  
But he hadn’t, not really. Because he thought that when people left, they never came back. And he had left but…

"I came back for you!"

  
She couldn’t see his face though her tears. His shoulders had never been this bony before. It felt like she was holding a skeleton, but it couldn’t be because he couldn’t be dead.  
"You are a survivor! You hear me, John? You and me, we are survivors!"

  
"Emori…"

  
A gloved hand fell on her shoulder, but she couldn’t stop clutching his thin body against her chest.

"No! John! Wake up!" and her voice had never sounded so much like a wounded animal.

  
"You have to let him go."

  
Someone was trying to pry the heavy body off her, but her hands were frozen stiff around his shoulders.

She wanted him back. She wanted him by her side. She needed him by her side. A pair of strong arms lifted her off the ground, dragging her back and Emori shouted and screamed, kicking and biting and calling for John to quit messing around and just wake up

"No, you cannot leave me alone, you selfish bastard! Wake up!"

"There’s nothing you can do!"  
  


"Don’t leave"

  
"He’s gone, Emori."

  
"Wake up!"

  
The iron grip around her ribs kept her from running to his side when the creepy skaikru healers covered the body with a white sheet that immediately started turning red.

"He’s dead."

"Please!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
